


Such a LOVEly Dream

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Moon's One Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alnost Falling (not really though), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Character Death, Crushes, Cussing, Don't copy to another site, Dragons, Dreams, Fights, First Kiss, Harry Potter References, I love the nicknames I give him, Its the Dragon btw, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Creativity | Remus "Duke" Sanders, Mentioned Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF), Not a lot though, find the Dealing With Dragons reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: He pinched himself (a habit since the one time he thought he woke up, and ended up in a nightmare) and carefully scanned his room, trying to figure out-Oh. There’s the nuisance.And even though he was the reason that Virgil only reached two hours of sleep, Virgil chuckled as he still let the smiling, handsome, pajama wearing Roman in through the window.Sometimes dreams do become a reality





	Such a LOVEly Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Teen warning for cussing, imaginary dragon death, and a bit of fake blood :)
> 
> OK I LIVE, I POSTED SOMETHING
> 
> Sorry guys, Summer has been busy that last few weeks (I'm still busy, hence why I'm posting this at 5 in the morning) but this has been an idea/draft for a couple of weeks now! I swear I'm a multi shipper, I'm planning out an Analogical one shot now
> 
> This is the longest one shot I've done yet, and I think my writing have improved a lot! Do enjoy!
> 
> ~Moon💙
> 
> Also, I got a new phone, so I'm still getting used to it!

Virgil blinked, awaking into his night cloaked room. Something had woken the sixteen year old up from sleep he realized, reaching to plug his phone in. He must have fallen asleep while scrolling through Tumblr, since the time had jumped from 1:38am to 3:24am in mere seconds.

He pinched himself (a habit since the one time he  _ thought _ he woke up, and ended up in a nightmare) and carefully scanned his room, trying to figure out-

Oh. There’s the nuisance.

And even though he was the reason that Virgil only reached two hours of sleep, Virgil chuckled as he still let the smiling,  <strike>handsome</strike> , pajama wearing Roman in through the window.

“Bitch what do you think your doing, it’s freezing!” Virgil yelped silently, closing the window on the chilly January night air. Roman just shrugged, giving him an <strike>adorably</strike> dorky sight as his tongue poked out near the corner of his mouth.

“The cold never bothered me anyways” he replied, throwing something he brought onto the floor, and flopping face first in his red with little gold crowns patterned pajamas onto the black and purple sheeted bed. Virgil just sighed annoyed, though the light chuckle that joined after admitted he wasn’t really mad.

Roman Prince, the  <strike>cute</strike> boy currently stealing his bed, lived a floor, or even more accurately a room, above him, rooms connected by the fire escape outside their windows. This was how the actually first met, a few weeks after Virgil had moved in over three and a half years ago, Roman had startled him by knocking on from outside his window. His first intention was to complain about the loud music, but as he was climbing down ‘This is Halloween’ came on, and decided just to ask if he could join the emo.

They surprisingly became good friends over the summer, even realizing they would both be going to the same school. Roman introduced him to his other friends (and his twin brother, even with Roman’s all Summer attempt to keep the two seperate, which Virgil was still half glad half upset failed after only a few disturbing lines from Remus’ mouth. He still flinched in fear for the other’s safety everytime he bit into his ‘deodorant’, which was in reality a DIY marshmallow fondant replica he made just to disturb others) and they all grew close. Maybe in one case though for Virgil.. a little to close.

Virgil joined his crush face down on his bed, hiding the blush rising up his cheeks. He’d realized it about a year and a half ago, even with the realization that it had already been there for half a year itself. The crush was what made him realize he was gay to be honest, and coming out to his dad (thankfully) had no issues, only ending up with Thomas buying a gay flag for his son’s room at pride.

He was a tad scared (read: terrified) to come out to Roman with the whole crush thing, but his eyes had just lightened up, announcing he too was LGBT+ and, with Thomas just  _ happening _ to be in the room next door, surprised the dramatic boy for his birthday, the pan flag still proudly hanging in his room today.

Virgil, once the red swarming his cheeks calmed down, turned to Roman, only having to instantly suppress it once again as his purple and green eyes connected to grass green. Even in the dim of the room, they still seemed to shine with joy, one of the few things that truly made Virgil smile openly.

Some of the blush must have made it through though, since Roman grew a big smile. A small, adorale giggle escaping lips. Lips that.. where.. very close.. so close that, if he only shifted a little closer..

No! He stop his mind. Even with these years of crushing he wouldn’t crush (haha Patton would be proud) his friendship. They were just.. Best friends, that was all

no matter how much his heart cried out opposing.

Instead, he shifted away and up, the low light clearly making it  _ look _ like disappointment flashed in Roman’s eyes, because why would Roman be dissapointed.

“So” Virgil stretched his arms “why did you wake up me from my slumber, Prince Phillip?” missing Roman push down his own blush at the nickname.

“Well” Roman started “I was having this wonderful dream, I was a dashing prince rescuing a fellow princ.. ess from a dreaded dragon witch!” Virgil couldn’t help but snort, Roman replying with an Offended Princey Noise.

“So I was defeating the beast, nearly finished when I had the feeling that someone was watching me, and I woke up! And can you guess who it was? Remus! That blast-ended skrewt picked my door lock  _ again _ and was on the floor near my pillow. He just stared at me before whispering ‘bath bomb cronch’ and eating a chunk of his phony deodorant before scuttling away, cackling. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t and- hey stooOOP” he whined, watching Virgil laugh. He dramatically sighed, as if he  _ didn’t _ expect Virgil to laugh at his suffering.

“Anyways, I- I need your help finishing the dream.”

Virgil stop laughing so suddenly from shock, he momentarily choked on air. Roman reached over him and snatched the water bottle besides the bed, handing it over to his companion. He gratefully took it, drinking some before replacing the cap, his dark purple, black cuffed pajama covered arm replacing it next to his simple sketchbook and pencil as his other was lifted to his mouth as he coughed.

“You want me to do what now?” he asked confused.

Romas shifted “well, even though I didn’t finish the dream, nor had the ability to fall back into slumber to face a similar foe, I think I know how the story would finish, and I  _ really _ want to finish it. Please, it will bug me to no ends if I can't finish it!” he pleaded and oh god no not the puppy dog eyes! Virgil sighed, knowing him joining was inevitable. He nodded, sending Roman into squeals of joy.

“C’mon, dad’s not home tonight so we can use the living room” Virgil stood up, Roman following him out the violet door, tracing one of the silver swirls as he always does.

Virgil went and grabbed his dad’s giant teddy bear off his bed, being so big it could be the almighty ‘Dragon Witch’. He flashed a longing look at the bed, glaring at the clock for being so.. early? Late? To be honest, this was a perfect example that he should just kick Roman out and pass out again, but he couldn’t push himself to do it. He looked so.. delighted to know Virgil would help.

He dragged out the bear, finding Roman  <strike>and that damn smile</strike> cheerfully rearranging some cushions around, designating separate locations. 

"Alright" Virgil asked, causing Roman to look his way "so how's this going to work?" "Well, I require you to be the princ- cess! Since you can reply and this" he gestured to the bear "is a dragon" he giggled.

Virgil shifted, resting a hand on his other arm unsure "d- do I have any certain lines?" he got out. Roman paused in setting up the teddy, placing a hand to his chin.

"Well, I suppose not. Since I did not get to that part and only know the story line, not the script, both of us will have to improvise. And don't worry" he shot a look over as Virgil froze "if you start going off story, I tell you. It's quite the average 'knight saves another from a dragon'" he smiled, relieving the knot in the emo's chest. He knew those stories, in all honesty he loved reading about dragons, so damsel rescuing stories where common. Then he met Roman 'my literal last name is' Prince, and his knowledge on mythical creatures and fantasy adventures expanded immensely.

After Roman placed everything, Virgil happily sitting on top of the table (his dad couldn't tell him to get down if he wasn't home), pillows surrounding him in a low wall to represent a 'tower' the prince would soon climb, but low enough Virgil could be entertained by a 3am dragon fight. Roman lifted one of his fake plastic swords from when he was a kid, having retrieved it as Virg scouted Thomas' room, and brandished it towards the foe.

And like that, the living room melted away. Truly, it was something out of a kid's (or Princey's) imagination.

  
  


Rolling emerald green hills layed merely miles away from the mossy stone tower, attached to a once beautiful castle. Prince Virgil allbut ran to the aging window, staring out just to see where green turn dead and brown/black, the dead and scorched grass crawling all the way up to the castle's moat and beyond, shriveled sad trees had roots upturned, clawing into the ground for stability. And there, below his mighty perch, the black and white prince grabbed his purple sash as he spotted the grand battle finishing below.

His neighboring kingdom's prince and best friend Prince Roman was running at a wild feral dragon. Most commonly dragons where kind, living their lives in mountain peaks, human and dragon left each other alone as respect for each species.

This great dragon though, a deep brown giant named Bayr, broke the peace by kidnapping Virgil, a disgraceful move between both species, permission from the dragon king Kasul to kill if so happens. Virgil watched as it's black eyes stared one last time, one last blood dripping roar shook the lands as Prince Roman stabbed the beast one last time through the heart, red coating his white and gold suit, his blood red sash changing not much in color.

The prince below panted, sheathing his silver sword away before turning to the tower, waving a joyful grin to the top. In the fight the dragon had made a mess, the entrance crumbled and the hallway to Virgil's tower smashed, alongside the locked trapdoor. Prince Roman realizing the situation and, after a moment of puzzling went with the only option.

Prince Virgil watch in amaze as Roman climb the tower, slipping twice sending the anxious prince's heart skyrocketing, yet he always held on.

Finally, a hand wrapped over the window ledge and Virgil help the other over, hands still intertwined.

"Oh my dearest Prince Virgil" Roman exclaimed, seemingly out of breath, yet voice clear as snow "you scared me so, are you perhaps injured? Scared?" A hand reached tenderly for pale freckled cheeks, and Virgil leaned into it, feeling the warmth radiate into his blush.

"I'm fine" he sighed, reaching his hand to cup Roman's "but no formalities dear Roman, you just fought a dragon with the might of 10 men" he cried, eyes scanning Roman as his face stayed frozen forward facing. Now up close, only an infinitesimal amount of blood lathered his clothes, scrapes and cuts here and there.

"I'm fine Virgil, though I do worry for you" he softly replied, cupping Virgil's other cheek. The blush apon the dark princess cheeks deepened to low amount, causing something to snap together in the other prince's eyes, an enormous grin eating his face as their eyes connected.

A sweet warm wind rustled the two, twisting around as if pulling them together. Virgil couldn't help but look away, unable to hide the giant blush upon his cheeks. A coo above him before warm fingers brushed his chin, softly turning the two faces together once more.

Prince Roman gave a small breathless laugh, perhaps even giggle, as the two made eye contact. Virgil always loved staring into those eyes when he could, such a soft green as though it was summer grass itself, the kind you had a joyful picnic in or gazed at shapes in the clouds. Sometimes, he was surprised he didn't see it sway in the wind or a wild flower to grow here and there within.

He glanced down at rosy red lips, slightly parted as though to say something, yet it slipped his mind. He glanced back up, not realizing the closeness the two shared, or even the hands on his face, a thumb slowly rubbing circles over a rosy red blush.

Roman's long eyelashes slowly blink "I, I care so much about your safety, about you in general Virgil" his chest rumbled, Virgil not helping but  _ love _ how  _ Virgil _ rolled off his tongue, hidden now behind snow white teeth.

Virgil let his tongue run over his parched lips, despite the water from earlier they felt dry as bones "why" he mumbled shyly out, a shudder running throughout Roman's body "why do you care so much about me, Roman?" He dragged his hands away from Roman's, still cupping his cheeks, moving to the others pajama covered chest.

The fantasy world ran from their eyes, dragon turning back into a bear, rolling slopes back into couches and countertops, a crumbling tower back into a table. The two were drained of their prince status, yet they stayed, staring starry eyes reflecting off each others l- lo-

"Because" Roman's voice rumbled, space between them shortening by the moment as Virgil gripped the others shirt, desperately dragging his forwards. Their noses touched and then

"because I don't just care for you, I fucking love you"

their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> At the one point where Virgil calls Roman ‘Prince Phillip’ if the POV was on Roman, he would be thinking ‘well you are a beauty’


End file.
